


【豆腐丝】他在心里对他表白了三次，他对他说了一次再见

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	【豆腐丝】他在心里对他表白了三次，他对他说了一次再见

“就送到这里吧。”男人走到门廊。

“好。”闻声他真的没有再迈出一步。

“为了以后的生活，请允许我以后都不会再想你了。”他那双雾蓝色的眼睛还是那么迷人，只是…算了。

“那么，我也是。 ”

“很抱歉，为所有的一切。”男人沉吟了一会吐出几个音节。

“没必要的。”又不是你道歉了我就一定会说我原谅你了，他可是威斯特法伦的小王子啊，小王子怎么可能低下他骄傲的小脑袋呢。再说了，他没有错啊，不需要说抱歉啊。

“那么，我走了。再见。”

“再见。”

第一次是在球场上

那时候的他们分属不同的队伍，就像现在一样。球场上起飞的小火箭太过耀眼，让人恍惚移不开眼睛。他在心里想啊，这个男孩子太过夺目，而我，有点喜欢他。

第二次是在更衣室里

那时他已经来到了多特蒙德，乖巧的模样一下子让大家喜欢上了他。当男孩子再一次不由分说把自己的耳机塞到他的耳朵里，手舞足蹈地哼着call me maybe时，他在心里暗暗地想，我会的，会经常给你打电话的。

第三次是在他家门口

他一直知道他不会长留多特蒙德，格策的离开早已是一个预警。虽然没有任何人告诉他，但是他都懂，有什么可不懂的呢？他当然可以理解。可是，他还是希望他能亲口告诉他要离开的事实，而不是冷冰冰的新闻。

最后的最后，他还是亲自来了。他请他进门，没有开一听啤酒，他知道他要驱车前往机场。

听到关门声时，他瞬间觉得真庆幸啊，庆幸自己永远没有把那三个字说出口。虽然是真的遗憾啊，可是…没有可是，也不需要可是。

他不知道的是，门后的他拨通了一个电话。

“梅斯，我好疼啊。”

成年人世界没童话，

好聚好散各自便罢。


End file.
